A wish into the Past
by MissDemigodWizard
Summary: Who knew one simple wish would be able to take you into the past? He certainly didn't. Join harry as he is teleported into the marauders era-seventh year
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Who knew one simple wish would be able to take you into the past? He certainly didn't. Join harry as he is teleported into the marauders era-seventh year .

Disclaimer: All credits go to the Queen J. except the plot which is mine.

A/N) Hi I got bored so I decided to publish another story I haven't stopped writing my other ones yet. But they won't be updated as often, I'm going to try focusing on one story at a time, hope u enjoy this!

* * *

Harry woke up.

His head hurt and his whole body felt like he had been ran over by hagrids motorcycle. He vaguely remembered walking around the remains of the castle and wishing that his parents were with him and-

"Is he awake?"

"I think Minerva, I do not know." Harry heart caught in his throat, no, it couldn't be, he was dead, wasn't he?

Harry opened his eyes, his vision was slightly blurry but or else he could see fine.

Staring at him worriedly was him, Albus Dumbledore. He looked much younger but or else had the same twinkling blue eyes. Harry sat up quickly, immediately regretting it. "Pro...professor, it can't! You...youre - last year you..."

"Do not stress your mind right now, Minerva please may you leave for a few minutes, Now please tell me do you remeber anything?'

'Yeah, obviously I do I just...oh no! No this can't be possible!' Harry said 'Sir I need you to tell me right now, what year is it?'

Dumbledore looked at harry with a slight change in his expression. '1997, September 1st."

Harry slumped against the bedpost moaning, 'No! This can't be happening!'

'Please, I need you to tell me your name.'

'Harry Potter.'

"What did you say?' Dumbledore asked raising his eyebrow.

'N...nothing.'

'Harry, can you please tell me everything?'

'I'm sorry professor,' he said guiltily, 'I can't, I just need to get back.'

'Back to where?'

'I...I can't tell you sir'

'Mr. Potter. I am afraid I can not help you if you don't tell Me anything. ' Dumbledore said a little impatiently.

'To be honest sir, I hardly know anything and more importantly if I tell you then...then I just can't. But what I can tell you is that I attend Hogwarts.'

Dumbledore nodded, 'If it may be so, I will not stress you, but just one more question, what is your age?'

'17 sir'

'So this will be your last year. Now if you may be wondering, you were found on the train by four boys, one also named James Potter' Harry's heart skipped a beat, ', At that time you were unconscious. But I am forced to believe you are a relative of who is Also in seventh year.'

Harry nodded, His father had found him, he would be studying at the same year as him that meant that...

'Now lucky for you, it is the beginning of the year, we will be resorting you again, what was your previous house?'

'Gryffindor.'

'Ah yes, where the brave at hearts dwell, ' said dumbledore proudly ,'But you may be in a different house this time, 'Please follow me.'

* * *

A/N) HEY SORRY IS THIS A LITTLE BIT TO UN DESCRIPTIVE AND OUT OF CHARACTER? PLEASE TELL ME?

* * *

As Harry waited with the first years, he couldn't help thinking about Hermione, what would she say if she found put he had travelled into the future? He couldn't help but let a small laugh escape.

"Potter, Harry.'

Harry walked over to the stool and sat on it, which seemed a little too small. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

''Here again are we?"

"How'd you know?" Asked harry bewildered.

"I know everything. No thoughts this time around, GRYFFINDOR'

Harry took off the hat and strode confidently towards the gryffindor table and sat down, 'Not missing the curious stares he was getting. Everyone had probably heard of him, news travelled quickly through Hogwarts. But being the boy-who-lived, the stares and whispering no longer unsettled him.

Harry was mildly aware when four boys sat next to him. He only realised when someone cleared his throat.,

He turned around but was most surprised when he saw himself, well with small differences, not to mention the hazel eyes. But or else they had the Same messy hair. He must've been-

"James potter."

"Harry potter." He said shaking his hand

"Wow, Pro-James, long lost relative are you harry, and I'm Sirius awesome black"

With a small jolt harry realised he was looking at Sirius, but a much younger one .

He laughed nervously,'Nice to meet you, Well I dunno, Dumbledore says.'

Harry looked around at Remus who smiled he looked slightly less shabbier yet quite tried, 'Ignore Sirius , I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew.'

Harry stared at Pettigrew trying to hide the anger in his eyes and gave him a forced glare.

Harry looked at the marauders, this was going to be a very interesting adventure.

* * *

A/N) I couldn't really think of an appropriate ending sorry. The chapter was a little rushed but I was really bored. Please review, any criticism but please no flames! I'll try updating soon! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, hellllooooo.

I'd like to say thankyou to the three reviewers and four followers! I'm really sorry i don't remember names! I was just reading stories than I remembered this. So first of all I have no idea what to write! If I write seventh year than I HV to do the mushy wushy fluff, and I suck at that! Then all the other years, well I don't know what to do in them. So please can Someone help me! I don't know if I'll be continuing but i really Will try! Ideas?! Please, Thanks! :-)


End file.
